


Silenced

by cyren2132



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

There was another disturbance in The Force. Few would call this one great, but for Luke Skywalker, it may as well have been a world. Or a system of worlds.

He knew when Han died. The enormity of it slammed into his chest and stole his breath, stopping him mid-stride with one arm braced against a cold stone wall as his knees buckled, sending him slowly to the floor.

_Luke, we’re gonna have company!_  
_May the Force be with you._  
_You’re all clear, kid, now let’s blow this thing and go home!_

Memories flooded through him. Cold space. A frozen base. A desert lair and a forest moon. Clinking glasses, smiling faces. A little boy’s laugh and a young man’s sneer.

For a moment, he thought he might lose himself in the void Han left. But then there was something else. Another presence in the darkness, reaching for him.

Leia.

He could feel her anguish and her pain. It reflected his own, creating a grief that surely would have done him in if not for the light beneath it. In that light, clouded by death and destruction, there was hope. Hope that despite all odds, good would do what it always has and overcome the darkness. Hope that Han hadn’t died in vain. Hope that Ben could still be saved.

Luke reached for that hope. He clung to it, and let it fill him to his soul. He knew his heart would ache for his friend — for his brother — for a long time, but he couldn’t wallow in the shadows any longer. Pushing against the wall, he rose to his feet. He’d seen the girl in a vision, and there were preparations to make.

It was time to go home.


End file.
